Mirror, mirror
by Purplesailorstar
Summary: Sango has an injury, and Miroku tries to help. But Sango explodes on him and runs away. song fic w mirror, mirror by M2M. my version.


**(A/N: **I do not own any characters from **Inuyasha**. No sueing please. Much appreciated. I'm sure others have written one similar. With the same topic and the same song, so please don't review if your going to compare me with others. Other than that I would like some reviews from this song fic. It's a one shot. So no sequel. Well I may be persuaded, but I don't know...any ways, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

Teresa

[**Purplesailorstar**]**)**

Sango brought her boomerang like weapon to a halt after several time of throwing it in the air. Flexing her muscles, 1,2,3. Her face distorted in pain. She had broken her leg earlier. Having been pushed off a cliff while fighting a monster. Kirara was busy else were. So her injury was the result.

**_Mirror, mirror; Lie to me_**

It was covered in a wrapping Kagome put on top of some strong sticks. A cast she had called it. But it wasn't casting any pain away. The more she thought on him, the more she felt as if god were playing top with the world.

**_Show me, what I want to see_**

Her vision blurred with tears. But she kept throwing the mislead boomerang. Feeling trudged back at each hard blowing return.

_**Mirror, mirror....**_

This time, she had slipped. Missing it by inches. And instead, hit her fore arm, snatching away some fabric, and cutting at her skin. She stumbled a bit, but holding her head up in sheer pain, she limped to the lake that from being only behind her had become very far away from her reach. She trudged on. Quickly kneeling before the water, and soaking her arm. She stared at the sight in the water, which claimed to be her.

**_Why don't I like the girl I see?_**

She stood. A wash full hatred bleaching her eyes.

_**The one who's standing right in front of me.**_

_**Why don't I think before I speak?**_

It was wrong of her, to have had said those very diminishing words to him. He was the last person she wanted to hurt. And she did.

_**I should have listen to that voice inside me;**_

She should have just stayed quiet. Kept her mouth shut.

_**I must be stupid,**_

_**Must be crazy,**_

_**Must be out of my mind;**_

Flashes treaded her mind.

**_To say the kind of things I said last night..._**

_"Why are you even on this journey? You're useless! You can't even use your only weapon for long cause you might easily die of it! Damn you to hell and back Miroku!! All you do is sleaze about women! Your WORTHLESS!!!"_

_**Mirror, mirror**_

_**Hanging on the wall, you don't have to tell me**_

_**Who's the biggest fool of all.**_

Her head shook. He had deserved it...he...he bothered her too much. No one ever tells him off as they should. Inuyasha's soft on him...

_**Mirror, mirror **_

_**I wish you could lie to me**_

_He stood staring at her, dropping his hands from her broken leg and cast, his face deftly drained of color. His eyes began to sag. But he stood. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he turned and ran back with the others. Staying up all night in his monk like position. Staring into a deep nothing. Not eating. Not sleeping. Not smiling. _

_**And bring my baby back **_

_**Bring my baby back to me.**_

Sango let out a frustrated cry. The tears finally over flowing her scream of neither outer pain nor inner.

_**Mirror, mirror; Lie to me**_

_**Show me, what I want to see**_

_**Mirror, mirror; Lie to me**_

_**Show me, what I want to see**_

She began running through the forest that surrounded her. Ignoring the pain, skimming rocks. She ran. And ran.

_**Why did I let you walk away?**_

_**And all I had to do was say**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**I let my pride get in the way**_

_**And you weren't here at the moment,**_

_**I was to blame!**_

She let out another helpless cry as she tripped and stumbled over a couple of rocks.

_**I must be stupid,**_

_**Must be crazy,**_

_**Must be out of my mind;**_

_**Now in the cold to the day **_

_**I realize**_

She howled in pain, hugging her fractured bones of a leg to her chest.

_**Mirror, mirror**_

_**Hanging on the wall, you don't have to tell me**_

_**Who's the biggest fool of all.**_

"Miroku, "she cried breathlessly. "Miroku,"

_**Mirror, mirror **_

_**I wish you could lie to me**_

_**And bring my baby back **_

_**Bring my baby back to me.**_

A warm pink fog surrounded her, softly erasing her pain. And in it's mist; miroku appeared, smiling his beautiful grin. His bright eyes a color of a rare gem, sparkling. His uncursed hand, held out.

**_If only wishes could be dreams_**

But the mist started disappearing, and so was he. She reached out and touched nothing. But her shins pain rivered up to her feelings again.

_**And all my dreams could come true**,_

Weakly, she managed to sit up. Cringing lightly on the pain. "Miroku.... I'm sorry..."

_**There would be two of us**_

_**Standing here in front of you.**_

She managed to stand. And with hope. She limped and dragged.

_**If you could show me**_

_**That someone**_

_**That I used to be,**_

Reaching out into the open air, away from the opaque forest, she made her way downhill, to where they were staying.

**_Bring back my baby_**

People began to stare. Even the little children, as the now soaked in red cast gripped girl, lumbered her battered self through the village. But no one dared to move.

**_My baby_**

She began to limp faster, wincing only a little, but setting her sole purpose in reaching him. Even if it had to be in death.

**_My baby to me!_**

Kagome saw her, and ran up to her in tears. "Sango! Your cast! We have to change it, come on, lay down. I'll..."

_**Mirror, mirror**_

Sango pushed Kagome away, Inuyasha froze sensing her energy and desperate need. Shippo hid.

_**Hanging on the wall,**_

_**you don't have to tell me**_

_**Who's the biggest fool of all.**_

Miroku was in the same position he was in since yesterday. Seemingly utterly dead. And tears once again banged her eyes.

_**Mirror, mirror **_

She began to run.

_**I wish you could lie to me**_

_**And bring my baby back **_

She fell to her knees and hugged him to her chest.

_**Bring my baby back,**_

His body began to shake.

_**Mirror, mirror**_

_**Hanging on the wall, you don't have to tell me**_

_**Who's the biggest fool of all.**_

_**Mirror, mirror **_

_**I wish you could lie to me**_

_**And bring my baby back**_

Tears were sliding from within him.

_**Bring my baby back...**_

"I'm sorry, Miroku, I know you were only trying to help!...I'm so sorry..."

_**To me....**_

"Please....forgive me...., I love you....,"

**_Mirror, mirror; Lie to me_**

His arms wrapped tightly around her, digging his head in between her neck and her shoulder. Shielding his eyes from the past.

**_Show me, what I want to..._**

"Please..." she whispered. Afraid of his rejection. That for the first time. His wanting to touch her might matter.

_**To me...**_

_**Mirror, mirror; Lie to me**_

He lifted her red , swollen face to his.

**_Show me, what I want to see._**

His lips covered hers. Shyly griping but filled with dear.

"I love you too Sango."

The town that had unoticidly crouded around them, had begun to clap.

**(A/N:** I know, I know. Another one you ask? Yes. This one is just to remind you to review. Please, its really frustrating when people read and don't say anything to the writer, it makes us feel unwanted. So please, remember to review. Doesn't even have to say more than a word. We just want to know wether to take the story up or keep it posted.

Thank you for your time.

**Teresa**

**[Purplesailorstar])**


End file.
